


Ironstrange COMIC - Magnetism

by Ejostra



Series: IRONSTRANGE [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejostra/pseuds/Ejostra
Summary: Magnetism.Tony Stark knew how magnetism worked but he never used the term to describe people. But then Stephen Strange entered his life. And Tony was suddenly sure that there was no greater force in the universe than the attraction between the two of them. Magnetism at its mightiest.*Comic story*
Relationships: Christine Palmer & Stephen Strange, Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Obadiah Stane & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IRONSTRANGE [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1263908
Comments: 204
Kudos: 165





	1. Party

[ ](https://ibb.co/dcxMCnx)

[ ](https://ibb.co/M7cmR9J)

[](https://ibb.co/5RTKtzH)

[](https://ibb.co/yF3w4QG)

[](https://ibb.co/Qd48cVj)

[](https://ibb.co/WsjJzvb)

[ ](https://ibb.co/M8sn6HR)

[](https://ibb.co/sjGcMCb)

[ ](https://ibb.co/Ld4qm75)

[](https://ibb.co/rfsbs6G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dear friends,
> 
> so this pet project of mine is something I've started a long time ago and I finally decided to post it here along my other stories. Let me know what you think. :) For now only the first chapter, but if this has good reactions, I will post more very soon.
> 
> PS: Just to make it clear, the nickname "ironstrangerule" is mine. I didn't steal the pictures :).


	2. Your place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sexi time for the boys.

[](https://ibb.co/BVqNNFw)

[ ](https://ibb.co/jWjmMBd)

[](https://ibb.co/Pjb7L90)

[](https://ibb.co/FYKG1WF)

[ ](https://ibb.co/5n980wH)

[ ](https://ibb.co/vdbBX0x)

[ ](https://ibb.co/DbJtj0R)

[ ](https://ibb.co/kSRTm0f)

[](https://ibb.co/PrbMtms)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for you lovely responses! I can tell that you liked the first chapter and I really hope you liked this one as well. The story is going to progress through the different movies although the timeline and some canon facts will be adjusted according to need. One more warning: the pics won't always fit 100% sure, that's not really possible, so please, use your imagination where my editing is failing. Thank you! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave me your thoughts! This is still a pretty much open thing, so you might give me suggestions what would you like to see in the future and inspire me some! :) Love.


	3. Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of the Ironstrange Comic series. More of Stephen just as I promised. :)

[ ](https://ibb.co/2sXW4s9)

[ ](https://ibb.co/M1knYWq)

[ ](https://ibb.co/KrWw3Fn)

[ ](https://ibb.co/8rdXfBQ)

[ ](https://ibb.co/FsZQxJs)

[ ](https://ibb.co/GCXNg10)

[ ](https://ibb.co/9q4sxY4)

[ ](https://ibb.co/2cb7nW9)

[ ](https://ibb.co/5KL5N8C)

[](https://ibb.co/Y8sfVfG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends!
> 
> So the last time I've received many suggestions from you that I could try to better organize the bubbles since it's difficult to see what comes first and who says what at some moments. First of all, big sorry for that! I couldn't see this problem myself simply because I was the one creating the bubbles, and so they made perfect sense to me the way they were... But that was a very subjective view.
> 
> So I edited the first two chapters and added the numbers according to which the bubbles should be read in pictures where it was needed. If the numbers are missing, that means you should read from left to right just as the most of you are accustomed to. Some parts of this comic series has also color distinction of who says what at the points where I thought it was unclear, but in this aspect I can't do much since 8 parts are already finished. That means I can't really work with colors much anymore. But I'll bear in mind to better distinguish them from now on while creating this comic for you. :)
> 
> I hope this helps. Let me know! :)


	4. A Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine was right. Stephen needed to make that goddamn call.

[ ](https://ibb.co/mBV9Hp7)

[ ](https://ibb.co/9s6j1Bg)

[](https://ibb.co/Qr2P90q)

[](https://ibb.co/5Ydp8zB)

[ ](https://ibb.co/PC8wfTf)

[](https://ibb.co/2ZQJVyP)

[ ](https://ibb.co/6DT4j0K)

[ ](https://ibb.co/HYDz5Mq)

[ ](https://ibb.co/P55YNM8)

[](https://ibb.co/hDBnKYX)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Angst. Angst... Oh, great Angst... XD
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	5. He is worth it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is here! Tony in Afghanistan.

[ ](https://ibb.co/s1r4kZV)

[ ](https://ibb.co/ZcSC96G)

[ ](https://ibb.co/HzhJcg8)

[ ](https://ibb.co/tpvCH85)

[ ](https://ibb.co/Qj6dtVK)

[ ](https://ibb.co/GdR0c7t)

[ ](https://ibb.co/0tSwt8v)

[ ](https://ibb.co/P13xjr7)

[ ](https://ibb.co/jzjWYFp)

[](https://ibb.co/4Khn6d7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked another part of this comic series with worried Stephen and Tony thinking about his lover as his motivation to live and get away from that horrible place.
> 
> Leave me a comment! I love them... XD XD


	6. I can't call him

[ ](https://ibb.co/yR0P8zr)

[ ](https://ibb.co/dLd6bF3)

[ ](https://ibb.co/C8K2QGj)

[ ](https://ibb.co/vVbNnKp)

[ ](https://ibb.co/xmGTMqS)

[ ](https://ibb.co/VBBTkr9)

[ ](https://ibb.co/k1S5mKf)

[ ](https://ibb.co/jrpWX7Y)

[ ](https://ibb.co/Xt3FKrH)

[](https://ibb.co/gvfnyjp)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm terribly late. :/ Big sorry! I would totally love you, if you still left a comment.


	7. Gala

[ ](https://ibb.co/k6x2wkC)

[ ](https://ibb.co/LZ90xpP)

[ ](https://ibb.co/r5tP2QP)

[ ](https://ibb.co/X22G882)

[ ](https://ibb.co/VLwSsLj)

[ ](https://ibb.co/2PnHtYM)

[ ](https://ibb.co/99KSdhX)

[ ](https://ibb.co/DbQNB0J)

[ ](https://ibb.co/gMx6RGy)

*** BONUS *** MUST WATCH!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, darlings!
> 
> This part goes with a bonus of this amazing marvel song I've found for you in the jungle of youtube! You definitely must listen to it. I will spam it everywhere around my stories for sure. XD XD I also encourage you to subscribe if you like, it's a new project so not a lot of people know about it yet. :)
> 
> Leave me a comment if you have time! Love you!


	8. No sex?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you don't need to get intimate to be intimate...

[ ](https://ibb.co/qxLtCC6)

[ ](https://ibb.co/ByzCWsr)

[ ](https://ibb.co/CnzkMDk)

[ ](https://ibb.co/pwVLCCW)

[ ](https://ibb.co/YPcmgjn)

[ ](https://ibb.co/DtY2BNP)

[ ](https://ibb.co/tHXd3rd)

[ ](https://ibb.co/wRXnZnr)

[ ](https://ibb.co/Rb11smQ)

*** BONUS ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, darlings!
> 
> I was so so happy while reading all of your lovely responses! Thank you! And since you all liked my music recommendations the last time, I have a new one for you this time as well! XD
> 
> Support the authors!


	9. Hard Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: nightmares, hurt and fluff

[ ](https://ibb.co/0fBwBTy)

[ ](https://ibb.co/CJmwYN3)

[ ](https://ibb.co/Pg939Wm)

[ ](https://ibb.co/GpwTKcb)

[ ](https://ibb.co/Sv9VF3W)

[ ](https://ibb.co/t8Wc14v)

[ ](https://ibb.co/7xcyS2R)

[ ](https://ibb.co/XsnBF1g)

[ ](https://ibb.co/1mtyWC2)

[](https://ibb.co/q7cNQqp)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, darlings!
> 
> Here I am with another part, I hope you liked it. Let me know! I love to hear from you!


	10. Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some tests are done. Stephen doesn't approve.

[ ](https://ibb.co/Sw7BNsk)

[ ](https://ibb.co/Vj9zz00)

[ ](https://ibb.co/GWY1H7m)

[ ](https://ibb.co/wCT0wfZ)

[ ](https://ibb.co/CHQschd)

[ ](https://ibb.co/nPxBVJN)

[ ](https://ibb.co/ZdBLGTm)

[ ](https://ibb.co/HxBs8kQ)

[ ](https://ibb.co/18B8j0P)

**BONUS!** I can't resist. I need to show you this even though is has nothing to do with Marvel xo xo...

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this part made you smile! Update before Christmas. Happy holiday, everyone!


	11. Anger and affection

[ ](https://ibb.co/cChN52j)

[ ](https://ibb.co/P9YmBmz)

[ ](https://ibb.co/3T8YyZv)

[ ](https://ibb.co/hgmmBsG)

[ ](https://ibb.co/CnfK7kF)

[ ](https://ibb.co/c3FJJ1V)

[ ](https://ibb.co/JdKschT)

[ ](https://ibb.co/m8FyVgL)

[ ](https://ibb.co/Lr81Czq)

[](https://ibb.co/12y4R5V)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for such a long delay! I hope you're still reading. :) 
> 
> EDIT: I'm not uploading this story on tumblr anymore because I feel like it's dead in connection to this comic story. It's not really worth it when no one sees it, right? Hope the same thing won't happen here. :/ Have a nice weekend, darlings! :)


End file.
